Angels fall too
by NewAngel23
Summary: A lead female role opens up at the falls and Sonny doesn't take it. Instead, another girl does and she nails it with grace and gets the part. But what if this girl has history with both Chad and Sonny? Does she have a major secret? Chad/Sonny Chad/OC.....
1. Prolouge

**Author:** NewAngel23 or Ally

**I own:** Angel. That's about it. All the other characters are from the show.

**This chapter's question:** Did you like it?

**Thanks too: **All the people who like my writing, I appreciate you guys! It's you guys that keep me writing!

**Chapter name: **Prologue

Angel's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell. Sonny knelt by her side and screamed for help. Chad ran over and checked her pulse while Sonny called the on-set doctor. The doctor rushed over and lifted Angel onto a Guidry. Sonny's jaw fell and tears fell down her pretty face. "I can't believe I let it happen right in front of me and I did nothing!" Sonny fell to her knees and began to sob. "Sonny, how were we supposed to know? It all happened so fast we couldn't do anything, you have to believe that!" Chad tried to reason. "Chad, just go back to your dressing room and go back to not caring at all!" Sonny retorted. Chad's eyes tightened as he glared at the sobbing girl and just walked away.

Gasps

Angel's light blue eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath. She let the breath go and turned onto her right side and looked out of the window. The scene outside looked like a movie. A young girl was being pushed on a swing by-what seemed to be-her mother, the garden looked like a fairy-tale wedding photo, and then, there were birds chirping and butterflies flying all around. Angel moaned to signify she was awake. She heard footsteps that rushed over. Angel closed her eyes, begging God it wasn't her mom or Sonny. God came to Angel's side and she opened her eyes to see a redheaded lady in a white cap and gown with red lining and a cross as a patch. It was Angel's nurse. "Ms. Munroe, are you alright? You gave us all a bit of a fright." The nurse said in a thick British accent. "I'm fine." Angel replied sternly. "Yes, ma'am. Would you like anything?" The nurse smiled. "Yes, umm…a glass of water?" Angel smiled politely right back. The nurse nodded and disappeared. Angel laid her head back on her down feather pillow and prayed thanks to God for keeping her alive.

Gasps

Sonny was pacing and biting her nails in the waiting room, while Tawni put her head in her hands and Portlyn bit her lip and shook her head. _Where the hell is Chad, Angel needs him! _ Sonny thought with anger. He was supposed to help Angel, but how could he help her when he didn't know she had a problem. Sonny's head whipped around to see a nurse walking out of Angel's room. Sonny walked towards the room and stood in front of it. Room 23. Sonny grabbed the handle and turned it. The door opened it.

Gasps

Chad sat on the satin couch in the "Mackenzie Falls" green room. He looked at a picture that was taken three years earlier in his hometown of Texas. He sighed as he looked into the eyes of the girl he once knew and loved. His arm around her shoulder, her arm around his waist; they looked perfect. Chad put the picture down. How did this happen? How did things start to get complicated? _Ugh! Why?_ Chad thought, _Why me?_ He put his head into his hands and prayed for safety and being able to keep his faith. Chad sighed and looked at the grandfather clock across the room. Chad got up and grabbed his leather jacket. He ran to his Porches and started the engine. Chad drove to "Dead Man's fall", it was said that men who played chicken drove off and died. Chad didn't plan on playing chicken; he just planned on driving off. He loved her, but she didn't love him anymore.

Gasps

Sonny walked into the room and saw Angel staring out the window at a little girl. Sonny sighed and closed the door. Angel turned over and looked at Sonny. "Are you okay?" Sonny whispered. "Yeah," Angel sighed. "Are you sure?" Sonny needed to be sure. "Yes, Sonny!" Angel said firmly. Sonny pulled out her cell phone, scrolled down, and pressed TALK. She waited for him to answer.

Gasps

"Hello?" Chad said in a shaky voice. "Chad? Are you okay?" Sony asked. "Yeah, what's up?" Chad tried to stay calm. "Angel is awake and she's fine, now!" Sonny said happily. "Oh," Was all Chad could let escape his trembling lips. "Oh? That's all you have to say? We thought she was dead and all you can say is oh?" Sonny yelled into her phone. "Sorry, I have to go, bye." Chad revved the engine. "I love you." He said, closed his eyes, and looked out of his window.

Gasps

Angel looked over to Sonny who was very confused while she stared at her phone. Angel immediately stretched her hand out to the table next to her bed and she grabbed her phone. She pressed number seven and the phone began to call Chad. Chad looked at the caller i.d. and answered it. "Hello?" He asked. "Hey, why aren't you here?" Angel said with a hint of depression in her voice. "Sorry, Angel." Chad shook his head and a few tears trickled down the teen star's face. "What do you mean, 'Sorry, Angel.'?" Angel almost let a tear escape her eye, but she held it in. She felt the sting of tears coming, she had no idea what Chad meant and it scared.

Gasps

The nurse walked over to Portlyn and Tawni and told them that they could go in and see Angel. Both girls looked up with hope filled eyes and the nurse also told them that Angel would be fine and that they needed to keep a close eye on her from now on. The girls nodded and sprinted off to the room where she was. Portlyn walked in followed by Tawni and they rushed over to Angel; completely ignoring Sonny. Angel's eyes were wide with fear of what he would say next. "Goodbye, Angel, I love you." He hung up and pressed the gas and the car drove.


	2. Showtime!

**Author:** NewAngel23 or Ally

**I own:** Angel. That's about it. All the other characters are from the show.

**Thanks too: **All the people who like my writing, I appreciate you guys! It's you guys that keep me writing!

**Chapter name: **Showtime!

Angel sat up straight in the makeup chair and smiled at Minnie, her makeup artist. "You look fab, doll." Minnie smiled as Angel batted her thick, long eyelashes like a pinup girl. Minnie giggled. "Angel, you're so funny!" Angel smiled and turned it into the dramatic face that won her the part on "Mackenzie Falls". "Why didn't you jump at the chance when they offered you a spot with your cousin on "So Random!"?" Minnie questioned as she applied a new coat of red lip gloss. "Because, it was her time to shine. Plus, I wasn't even near her when they called. I was back home in Texas." Angel sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She fluffed her soft curls, batted her perfectly done eyelashes, and dusted her "Mackenzie Falls" outfit. "Do you think I'm ready?" Angel did a twirl. Minnie ran her fingers through her hair, bit her lip, and nodded. "You're ready." Minnie nodded and walked out of the makeup room and onto set with Angel. As soon as they got there, Minnie hugged Angel and then ran back to the makeup room. Angel took a deep breath and entered the "Mackenzie Falls", hang out room. When she stepped onto the Persian carpet she became her character.

She became Rusty Daniels. Her character, Rusty, was the new girl in town and she was supposed to be quite the heartbreaker. Rusty was supposedly the prettiest girl at the falls and the most unattainable. She was supposed to be wild and free. Rusty was also supposed to be Mackenzie's new love interest. She was the new edgy girl with a kind heart.

Gasps

"Get off of me!" Sonny tried to push Tawni off of her. "Make me!" Tawni pressed. "Tawn, get off of her!" Nicco pushed Tawni. Zora came over and yelled with her fists up, "Hi-ya!" Everyone screamed and Tawni got up. Tawni ran to her dressing room and locked the door. Sonny got up and high-fived Zora. Suddenly, a bell rang and Nicco and Grady jumped up. Lunch time. Sonny smiled as she watched the boys run towards the café. Sonny walked behind them with Zora and Tawni when she saw something that confused her. The snobby kids from "Mackenzie Falls" weren't there. Sonny shrugged it off and took it as a blessing. The "So Random" cast got in the lunch line. Sonny was still confused on where they were. When Sonny went to sit down at the table the rest of the cast began to look around.

Gasps

Angel looked around and saw everyone from the show. Angel glided over to the suede couch and sat down gracefully. Suddenly, _he_ walked through the door. Everyone stared as Chad Dylan Cooper appeared through the oak doors, except Angel. She was peering down into a _Teen weekly_. Chad looked over at Angel and was surprised. Chad walked around the room for a small time and then made his way to the couch. "Hey," Chad smiled and Angel looked up. "May I help you?" Angel said rudely with a smug smirk coming across her face. "Actually yes, I wanted to ask you if it hurt." Chad smiled as he began his dumbest pick-up line. "No it didn't hurt when I fell from Heaven. Actually, I landed on my feet. So, is hell as bad as they say because you seem like you vacation there." Angel smiled politely and went back to her magazine as if she just told him the time. Angel looked at her iPhone to see the actually time. It was 12:00. That meant lunch time. Angel got up and so did Chad. They both left the room and made outside and looked at each other. "_You're_ playing Rusty Daniels? Ha! You couldn't be dramatic to save your life!" Chad glared at her. Though, he still had a soft spot for Angel. "Wanna bet?" Angel hissed and flipped her hair. "I gotta see this!" Chad sarcastically chuckled. Angel looked off into the distance with heartbroken eyes and said, "Mackenzie, I can't do this again. I don't want heart to be broken." She shook her head and tears came strolling down her dimpled cheeks. Chad gasped. "Angel, where did you learn to act?" cad asked in astonishment. Angel wiped her cheeks and smiled. "Nowhere. It's called talent!" Angel threw her hands up and made spirit fingers. Angel walked ahead of him and into the café. "Nowhere. It's called _talent_!" Chad mocked Angel and then followed her.

Gasps

When the whole "Mackenzie Falls" cast was finally in the café Sonny nearly fainted at what she saw. "Oh my Chad Dylan Cooper!" Tawni looked at the cast. "Who's the new "Mackenzie Falls" babe?" Nicco asked looking at Angel. "Umm…" Sonny began to stutter. "Who?" Sonny pretended to look around. "_Her_…" Grady pointed to Angel. Sonny met Angel's eyes and Angel quickly looked away. Sonny shrugged. "Lemme try my new pudding sling-shot on her!" Zora held up her sling-shot and put a bag of pudding in it, pulled it back, and then let it go. Angel's eyes got wide. Just before it came over, she ducked. Angel looked over to Sonny with hurt eyes. "Thanks." She said and stormed out. Sonny looked down. "What was that about?" Tawni crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "Nothing," Sonny shook her head.

Gasps

"Action!" Called the director of "Mackenzie Falls". (A/n: The rest of this is a scene of "Mackenzie Falls".) Rusty Daniels walked into the classroom. Mackenzie stopped the conversations he was having with Portlyn and turned to see a beautiful brown hair, blue-eyed girl. "Wow…" He muttered under his breath. Portlyn glared at him and he looked away, scared. Rusty walked over to the teachers desk and smiled as she gave him a slip. "Students, this," The teacher looked down at the slip, "Rusty Daniels from New York." Rusty dusted off her uniform and sat next to Mackenzie-that was the only seat left. "Hey." Rusty smiled at Mackenzie. Portlyn scowled while another got jealous. Mackenzie's guy friends just stared. "What?" Rusty said rudely. The all scurried around and watched the teacher and Rusty from the corners of their eyes. "Annnnnnnnnnnd, cut!" The director yelled and Angel smiled.


	3. Awkward conversations

**Author:** NewAngel23 or Ally

**I own:** Angel. That's about it. All the other characters are from the show.

**Apology**: Sorry I've been gone for so long! Did you miss me? Well, I hope you like my new writing skills! Oh, and sorry it's short!

**Thanks too: **All the people who like my writing, I appreciate you guys! It's you guys that keep me writing!

**Chapter name: **Awkward conversations

Angel flipped her hair and walked off the set. That was the tenth time they'd done that scene and they finally got it right. Chad sighed and jogged up behind her. He stayed a stalker's distance behind her as they walked to her trailer. As Angel walked up the steps to her trailer she turned around in the doorway and smiled, "Yes?"

"Can I come in; we need to talk."

Angel rolled her eyes, "Fine." She walked into her trailer and left the door open for Chad. Chad glided into the trailer and shut the door behind her. Angel plopped down on the couch and opened an old-fashioned root beer bottle. She was reading for the upcoming awkward, confusing, depressing, and knowledgeable conversation that was ready to finally happen. "So, have you talked to Sonny yet?" Chad smiled and sat across from Angel.

Gasps

Sonny grabbed her bag as she headed for the Studio 3 exit. She sighed and walked back into the prop room. She couldn't leave without Angel. No matter how much she and Angel were mad at each other. Nicco, Grady, Tawni, and Zora were all sitting there watching TV when a promo for the new season for "Mackenzie Falls," appeared on the screen. "Oh no," Sonny whispered and the whole cast of "So Random," rolled their eyes. Suddenly Angel and Chad flashed onto the screen while Sonny checked her old website. She was looking at all the videos of her and Angel together. Nicco looked over at Sonny and saw a girl flash onto Sonny's screen. She looked a little younger than the new girl from "Mackenzie Falls," but she looked just like her. "Sonny?" Nicco got up and walked over to her. Sonny slammed her computer shut. "Who was that?" Nicco asked suspiciously. "My cousin?" Sonny gave him the honest answer. "Your cousin that looks just like the new "Mackenzie Falls," girl?" Nicco took a step forward and the rest of the cast followed his movements. "Well…that kinda, sorta, maybe, _is_ my cousin."

Gasps

"No way!" Chad laughed. "Really!" Angel smiled. "Then Sonny tripped and the skunk sprayed her!" The both went into a fit of hysterics. Chad sighed and looked at Angel, "So, how've you been, really?" Chad asked her. "I've been pretty good; just missed Sonny is all," Angel shrugged. Chad 'ugh'ed and acted offended. "What?" Angel giggled out. "Angel didn't miss me?" Chad said sadly. "Nope." Angel shook her head like a baby saying no to food and smiled. Chad rolled his eyes and sighed, "So, have you been to 'chuckle city' yet?" Chad used air quotes around, 'chuckle city'. "No! But that's a rude name!" Angel threw a pillow at Chad. "Hey!" Chad caught the pillow. "Bring it on, Cooper!" Angel put her fists up. "It's on, Munroe!" Chad hummed a pillow at Angel she caught it. "Ha!" Angel smiled.


End file.
